


Who Do You Think You Are?!

by ladydragon76



Series: Kismet [10]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>‘Verse:</b> IDW<br/><b>Series:</b> Kismet<br/><b>Rating:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Characters:</b> Mirage/Blurr<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Notes:</b> None</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Think You Are?!

Mirage purred as deft, graceful fingers slipped into transformation seams to paint tingling pleasure over his sleepy systems. “Insatiable.”

Blurr snickered, nuzzling under Mirage’s chin so he could lick at his throat. _Missed you._

“So you said earlier.” Mirage tried to hide his guilt behind words, but Blurr still felt it. Mirage sighed. _I am sorry, love. Do not do this to yourself again._

Blurr lifted his helm, and smiled. “Stupid. You think this is about missing a few overloads?” He shook his helm. _I really can go without interfacing. I’m not some over-clocked glitch._ He grinned wider at the sheepish wave of emotion from Mirage, then leaned in to kiss him. “I was worried about you. I wanted _you_ , and only you.”

Mirage’s optics shaded darker, and he tightened his arms around Blurr. _Have me,_ he offered, chest plates retracting to expose his spark.

Blurr moaned, and sank down, mouth covering his bonded’s. He took his time, sending slow, rolling pulses into Mirage. His fingers trailed lightly over familiar hotspots, and Mirage arched under him, sighs and breathy gasps slipping free. Their respiration picked up, caresses became clutching hands, and their kiss was forgotten.

 _Love you,_ Mirage whispered, hands tightening, vents catching.

Ecstasy-light-perfection-love blazed through Blurr’s spark. He stiffened, crying out as his sensornet burst with pleasure when Mirage’s backlash triggered his own overload. He lay lax and tingling, draped over Mirage and purring. _Nice._

Mirage chuckled. “Very.” His hands stroked over Blurr’s back, and they both truly relaxed for the first time in months.

~ | ~

The mission went well. So well that ‘well’ was an understatement. Blurr bounced off the jump shuttle, and when Mirage followed at a more sedate pace, he bounced back in and tackled him to the decking.

“Blurr!” Springer’s voice was sharp and loud, especially in the following shocked silence.

Mirage caught himself just before laughing, and shoved Blurr roughly away. Blurr snickered, the bond open wide so that he could feel Mirage’s amusement and elation despite his harsh tone. “Just who do you think you are?!” Mirage huffed, and accepted Perceptor’s hand up.

Blurr giggled as Mirage stomped off in a perfect snit. No one else knew that his hips swayed _just_ a little more than usual for Blurr’s benefit. No one else saw the smile, or felt the joy or love, or any of it. Springer shook his helm and stormed away. Perceptor glanced at Blurr, then left as well. The others all filtered off as Blurr climbed to his feet.

“Uh huh.”

Blurr looked at Drift, grinning, and cocked his helm in curiosity.

“How long?” Drift asked, expression carefully neutral.

Blurr clasped his hands behind his back, rocking on his feet. “How long until I ‘face him?” He shrugged, nudging across the bond. Mirage seemed willing. “He’s been a tight one. Want to come help me?”

Drift’s optic ridge popped up. “Uhhh huuuh…” he said again, slower.

Blurr continued to smile and rock. He tipped his helm to the other side, watching Drift’s suspicion slip through his mask. “Wanna?”

“He’s cool with this?”

Blurr shrugged again. “How would I know?”

Drift stared another few seconds, then rolled his shoulder in an abbreviated shrug of his own. “Ok.”

 _We shall have to be careful with him,_ Mirage said.

 _Yeah. I think he thinks he knows something._ Blurr snickered, and bounced forward on his feet, helm jerking for Drift to follow. _Play hard to get for us?_

_Of course._


End file.
